


An Unexpected Partnership

by moongorgeous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongorgeous/pseuds/moongorgeous
Summary: Ben Collins was serious, helpful, experienced, and appreciated by all his colleagues. Without great ambitions beyond his detective work at the DPD, he peacefully waited his retirement with professionalism and good sensor of humor.Until he’s informed he will be partnered with the newly deviant RK900 model.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Ben is adorable and I wanted to write about him helping RK900 be less of a machine. Their relationship is purely platonic at this point... but never say never.
> 
> Let me know how you guys feel about this... pairing. I think it’s got a ton of potential.

Detective Ben Collins would have to say that he took his job at the Detroit Police Department very seriously, but not too seriously. As long as he was respected enough to do his job properly and be able to keep to itself from time to time, he didn’t have much to complain about. Although he had to admit, since Hank Anderson had gotten himself his own android partner, it had made his job 100% easier. Actually showing up for investigations and working seamlessly with the android who called himself Connor, he finally saw a return of the Lieutenant he’d admired so long ago.

So when Folwer called him into his office with the surprise that he was being assigned partner, he was speechless to say the least. With the snide remark at he was “starting to feel like a fucking matchmaker,” Folwer sent Ben on his way to confide in the only person he could in this situation: Hank.

“So, Jeffery took my suggestion then?” Hank just smiled once Ben had explained the situation to him. The pleasantness in his tone still surprised the aged detective. It was one hardly seen in the station for years prior to the Revolution.

“You knew about this?” Ben was genuinely confused, why was an old detective who was just waiting for retirement being assigned a new android partner?

“I spoke to the Lieutenant initially, Detective Collins.” Connor spoke up from his position at the desk across from Hank’s. “I was informed by Markus that they’d found my successor model during a CyberLife raid. He is a deviant like myself.”

“Is that the correct term for him to use anymore?” Ben whispered to Hank, only getting an amused shrug in return.

“He was supposed to be a military grade model, but since connecting with him he has gained interest in detective work.”

Ben hummed, impressed really. Androids hooking up other androids with jobs cause of connections. They really were no different than humans.

“So when Connor got Fowler to agree to let his little brother join the force, I thought you’d be the right partner to show him the ropes!” Hank chuckled, the lines in his face more apparent as he smiled.

“Little brother?”

Connor let out a bit of a sigh then, waving a hand towards Hank. “Lieutenant Anderson finds it amusing to call the RK900 model my little brother.”

“He looks just like you! Sorta. His face is probably even more funny lookin’ than yours though.”

“Anyway.” Connor punctuated the word, glancing back towards Ben. “I hope you’ll be kind to him Detective, he’s still learning a lot about human interaction. His programming was not made for him to work as harmoniously with humans as myself.”

Ben let out a small sigh, shaking his head slightly. “There are younger detectives on he force Hank. Don’t you think they’d be better fit to keep up with an android?”

“You sell yourself too short, Ben.” Hank stood from his desk, patting Ben’s shoulder a few times. “You’ve been here almost as long as me, you don’t fuck around and you know what you’re doing. Connor even agreed in you being his partner. His little brother needs some positive influence.”

He looked between Hank and Connor silently, still not sold on the idea that he would be the proper candidate. Perhaps, with further thought, this could be a blessing. If Connor could change Hank’s life around so quickly, maybe his own android partner would make his road to retirement even smoother.

 

 

“Detective Ben Collins?” 

It was the familiar voice that caused Ben to turn away from the officer he was in mid-conversation with. The android he found himself face to face with was what caused him to do a slight double take. “You’re... Connor’s little brother?”

“Oh, no. I’m sorry if you’ve been misinformed.” Ben watched the LED on the android’s temple flicker for a second. “Androids don’t have siblings or family members. I am his successor model, RK900.”

“Right.” Ben nodded, not really all that interested in the semantics of it all. It was gonna take some time looking at a face that wasn’t exactly Connor. “Well regardless, I guess we’re gonna be partners from here on out.”

“Yes. Captain Fowler has given me all the information I should need to properly assist you this evening.” The 900 stood straight as he spoke, he was definitely a looming presence standing there in front of Ben. Maybe that’s why Hank had suggested him as his partner, help loosen him up a bit.

“All right. I was just going over the case with Officer Brown here. Come on, I’ll brief you.” Ben turned to walk down the alleyway into the scene of the crime, swiping up on his tablet as he spoke.

“Victim is a female, 28 years old...”

“Died from asphyxiation, minor bruising on the arms.” 900 quickly spoke up, eyes immediately scanning the scene without allowing his new partner to finish.

“Yeah...” Ben sighed, dragging fingers slowly through his graying hair. “Look, I know you’re just trying to do your best. First day on the job and all. But if we’re gonna be partners, you gotta let me at least do some on my job.”

RK900 seemed to frown then, LED flickering before settling back to a calm blue. “I am not sure I understand, Detective Collins.”

“Ben. Just call me Ben, no need to be fancy about it. I don’t have any weird power fetish unlike Hank...” He mostly chuckled to himself then, the comment going straight over the android’s head. “And I’m talking about you cutting me off, you’re just doing extra work for yourself.” He tapped the tablet against 900’s broad chest. “I got it all right here for ya.”

He smiled a bit, letting this partner take the table from his hand. “It should be pretty cut and dry, but I was told I’m supposed to be showing you the tricks of the trade. So you don’t need to do any of that fancy android stuff yet, let’s just start off slow.”

The RK900 looked down at the tablet then back up at Ben, confusion written all over his frighteningly handsome face.

“All right, all right. No need for that.” Ben reached up to pat 900’s shoulder, leading him away from the victim’s body. “It looks like it’s gonna rain. Let’s go into the bar, and we’ll start with some questioning. You have to sharpen your people skills right?”

“Unlike the Connor series, I do no have the best human interaction personality installed.”

“Well, you’re a deviant or free or whatever you guys call it now. You just gotta live and learn a little. Hopefully my example is good enough for you to learn something.”

RK900 gave a small nod, following Ben into the building. “Also, don’t you have a name I can call you by? Your name isn’t Connor too, is it?”

“No.” The android stopped in place, his LED spinning uncontrollably for the third time that afternoon. “I haven’t considered the possibility of a name yet.”

“Well, you might wanna work on that then. I doubt Connor would appreciate me calling his brother by his model number all day long.” Ben shook his head a bit, this wasn’t really the introduction he’d been expecting. It was already more troublesome than all those times he’d had to scramble to wrap up a crime scene after Hank failed to show. He’s be lying if he wasn’t interested in this android through, just what could he help him learn that no one else couldn’t?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a fact that all RK models are attracted to old men in one way or another.

“I find Detective Collins a particular kind of person.” RK900 sat across from Connor in the break room as they spoke via Bluetooth. There were officers wondering around and it was best to be discrete on what could be conceived as gossip by their co-workers.

Connor smiled as he replied silently. “I thought the same about Hank when I started working with him. I had to deal with a lot of human unpredictability.”

900 nodded, after gaining some of Connor’s memories and experiences he could understand the difficulties Hank Anderson could create. “Lieutenant Anderson seems to understand androids well now.”

“Only because we have been together for so long. He still can surprise me from time to time.”

“I do think that Lieutenant Anderson would have been a better partner for me to team up with. Considering his past experiences working with you. Why did you not consider reassigning yourself to another partner temporarily?”

Connor’s expression changed for a split second at that moment. Under normal eyes they probably would have missed it, but RK900 picked up on it instantly. Filing it away in his continuously growing folder on how deviants act, and gave it an appropriate name: jealousy.

“I don’t think Hank would be up for that. He’s a terrible teacher and can be really unpleasant in the mornings.”

“Why are trying to make the Lieutenant look unsatisfactory as an partner? Are you unhappy with him?”

“That’s not it at all.” Connor spoke out loud, breaking their connection as someone entered the break room behind them. 

“Connor! There you are.” Hank’s booming voice filled the small room as he walked up behind his partner. “I was lookin’ for ya. You disappeared on me.”

“Hank.” RK900 picked up on the change of tone in Connor’s voice, as well as the new expression on his face as he turned to greet the older man. “We were just chatting.”

“Gossiping by the old water cooler, huh?”

“We are sitting at the table, Lieutenant.” RK900 quickly replied, unsure if the Lieutenant was feeling all right that he couldn’t see that.

“Ah.” He rolled his eyes slightly then, letting out a sigh. “You and Connor are definitely brothers.”

“Hank, why do you keep insisting on calling us that?” Connor pushed himself up to stand, 900 following suit. “I keep telling you, RK900 is what would have been my successor unit.”

“Yeah yeah... But I still think it’s fine to call you two brothers. You look almost like twins and you’re teaching him stuff.” Hank shrugged, almost shyly as if he was second guessing himself now under Connor’s scrutiny. “I guess... I always wished I had siblings growing up. It’s kinda lonely sometimes being an only child. So I suppose I just didn’t want you to miss out on something unique.” He glanced to the side then, trying to hide the obvious flush on his cheeks.

“Hank...” Connor’s expression changed again immediately, reaching to touch the man’s arm. “I had no idea you were worried over me experiencing something special... you might be right.” Connor nodded, it being an important topic to Hank seemed to spark a new interested now in the topic. “Creating a brotherly bond beyond what he can have as androids is probably a great way to help with RK900’s deviancy.”

“It wasn’t that deep... I was just bein’ selfish...” Hank muttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I don’t mind. And I don’t think he does either, do you?” Connor glanced back at his successor with a hopeful little smile.

“I do not mind if you think it a good choice, Connor.”

“I do.” Connor turned back to Hank, standing awfully close to the Lieutenant now as he spoke to the man further on the subject. It seemed to always create interesting observations for RK900 when he watched Connor interact with his human partner. they were specific examples that did not show themselves when he spoke with the other members of the DPD. After sharing some on Connor’s memories, it was no secret between the two androids that Connor and Hank were lovers. Did strong bonds between humans and androids help develop deviancy? Would a stronger partnership with Ben Collins allow him to understand his purpose? He had to find out.

 

Ben glanced up from his third chocolate frosted donut of the morning as his RK model partner abruptly stopped at his desk.

“Ben. I do not mind now if you associate me as Connor’s brother from now on.” 

The detective blinked up at him for a moment, taking time to finish swallowing the bite still in his mouth before sitting back slightly in his chair. “What’s this about now?” 

“Connor and I. We decided to be brothers.” 

Ben couldn’t help the amused chuckle that came out as he wiped some chocolate frosting off his fingertips. “Did you now... I suppose androids can just decide who they want as their family members, huh?”

“It should help to cultivate my deviancy better.” 900 spoke so matter of factly, it still put Ben a bit off guard at times.

“Whatever will help, I’m all for it.” Even though he had sorta been doing it already anyways. “Did you think up a name for yourself yet?”

RK900 shifted, his shoulders still a sharp square on his frame. He really needed to relax more. “I have not. I did further research and when humans name something, it seems to come from something of deep importance. I do not want to pick a name too lightly.”

Ben rubbed his chin then, reaching for his coffee. “Most people don’t really get to choose their own names, so the name you pick doesn’t need to have a deep meaning to you. Our parents typically pick a name to give us and we sorta just live with it in stride.” 

900 nodded thoughtfully as the detective spoke, considering his words.

“So don’t lose any sleep over it. Just pick something that calls out to you and go with it!”

“I don’t sleep, Ben.”

“As I’ve come to learn.” He pushed himself up off his chair, gathering up a few files. “Off to Fowler’s office we go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Collins was a bit surprised when his android partner wasn’t already at his desk 8am on Monday morning. The RK900 model was always even more punctual than Connor. Although in Connor’s defense, it was most likely a side effect of living with Hank: perpetual tardiness.

“Ben, I’ve decided on a name.” Ben glanced up in surprise when his partner suddenly appeared in front of him minutes later.

“A name, huh?” He smiled softly, sitting back in his chair as he crossed his arms. “Well then, what did you decide on?”

“After going through databases of over 3000 male names, I think I found one that ‘speaks to me,’ so to say.”

Ben nodded, feeling almost a bit of pride bubbling up inside him. He didn’t want to take complete credit for helping 900 become more comfortable being a free android, but he guessed here was no harm in taking a little.

“Niles is the name I’ve chosen.”

“Oh!” Ben jolted forward slightly, a smile widening on his lips. “I didn’t know you were a Frasier fan! Oh man, my parents watched that show every night when I grew up.” He shook his head with a nostalgic chuckle. “You have no idea how many times I’ve watched that show in syndication!”

RK900, now Niles, looked back at Ben with a blank expression as his LED flashed yellow. “I’m sorry Ben. It seems I do not understand your reference.”

“Niles! Niles Crane you know...!” Ben’s smile faltered a bit when he still got no reaction. Sitting back carefully, he let out a small awkward cough. “Never mind, just memories of an old man I guess.”

Niles blinked a few times, in what Ben could only gisss was common trait when androids downloaded information. “Frasier, an American sitcom that was broadcast on NBC for 11 seasons, premiering on September 16, 1993, and concluding on May 13, 2004. It starred...”

“I got it, you can Google the Wiki page.” Ben sighed, not really irritated but embarrassed. Kids these days didn’t know old TV shows, why would an android? “It’s a good name though, I like it.”

“You like it?” Niles’ eyes flashed slightly, reacting to the praise.

“Yes.” Ben pushed himself up, grabbing his empty coffee mug. “It’s a very distinguished name, like for a doctor.”

“I’m not a doctor.”

“It’s just a compliment.” Ben patted the android’s shoulder affectionately. “Now I need to get myself some coffee so I can make it through the morning. Can you go over the reports from yesterday than need followed up with?”

“Right away.”

 

Ben stood by the coffee maker, watching it drip slowly. It was odd, but he liked the early morning in the station before anyone but a few androids and occasionally Captain Fowler arrived. Gave him time to be lost in his thoughts, which he needed a lot lately. Having a partner after all these years of soloing it was hard enough, but a socially inept android was the icing on the cake. He still was worried he wasn’t doing a good enough job to help him out, but neither Hank nor Connor had talked to him yet.

“Yo, Ben.” Hank’s booming voice shook him out of his thoughts, jumping slightly as he turned his head.

“Well, now this is a surprise. Hank Anderson here before 10am? What’s the special occasion?”

“Oh give me some fucking slack Ben.” Hank frowned, reaching over him to grab the coffee pot for himself. “And it was Connor. He wants to get ahead on this case we’ve been on for weekS! Thinks our witness is about to crack.”

Ben raised an eyebrow as he listened to Hank speak, notching the small smile that never once left his lips. “You’re excited about it.”

“Hell yeah I am!” Hank laughed, pouring enough sugar into his coffee that Connor would be able to see before he even sat down. 

“I haven’t seen you this happy about your job in years.” Ben couldn’t hold back the comment, Hank really seemed like a new man lately.

“I guess having the right partner will do that to ya.” He took a long sip before turning his attention back to Ben. “Speaking of, how’s yours?”

“He decided on a name today.”

“Oh?” Hank’s eyebrows rose slightly.

“He picked the name Niles.” Ben’s eyes traveled back out into the station, just barely able to see the top of Niles’ head at his desk.

“Niles? Does he know that’s one of your favorite shows?”

Ben shook his head with a small laugh, looking back over to Hank. “You know, I actually thought he was making a Fraiser reference too, but no. Just an odd coincidence.”

Hank let out a thoughtful hum as he sipped more of his coffee. “Connor says you’re doing a good job with him.”

“Am I? I’m not so sure. We haven’t been partners for very long, but I worry I’m not doing enough.”

“You’re doing more than enough.” Hank patted his shoulder roughly. “He might not tell you yet, but that android seems to tell Connor a lot. I think he’ll start opening up to you soon.”

Ben let out a small sigh, eyes once again traveling out into the station. “I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I really wanted a Frasier reference and this happened.


End file.
